


Singing, Boy

by henclajeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, back to tags, wow i didnt know i can write soft stuff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclajeb/pseuds/henclajeb
Summary: It was the first night after the breakup with Hinata. It was terrifying, sleeping without the warmth against his stomach and chest, the small frame between his hands. And the desperate need to cry didn’t help, it didn’t help it let go at all. And after the frightening 30 minutes he decides he will ask for some help.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Singing, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, folks! I hope you had an amazing day today, and I hope you ate enough!  
> Anyways, enjoy this lowkey piece-of-shit from me!

It was the first night after the breakup with Hinata. It was terrifying, sleeping without the warmth against his stomach and chest, the small frame between his hands. And the desperate need to cry didn’t help, it didn’t help it let go at all. And after the frightening 30 minutes he decides he will ask for some help. 

The phone was dialing, and after three damned, long rings, Tsukishima Kei himself picked it up, saying the following words in a sleepy-exhausted-annoyed tone. 

“What is it, King? Did you leave your orange bento again? I didn’t take- Are you crying?” Ah. Shit. He probably heard the quiet sniffs on the other end of the line. 

“Uhm... Hello, Tsukishima? I’m sorry-” 

“King. You didn’t answer my question. Are you crying? What happened?” Kageyama never heard the salty, truly evil Tsukishima talk with concern in his voice before, not even to Yamaguchi. 

“Uhhh, yeah. You could already guess it, I... think...” the setter’s voice got quieter near the end, like he said something he shouldn’t have, but that wasn’t exactly the case. He was afraid of what the salt shaker would say if he just said the truth straight (gay) out. He sniffed once again, and then wanted to say something, but the other boy was faster. 

“Hinata happened, right? What did that DUMBASS do to you? Don’t tell me-” a shocked, and a sharp inhale could be heard from the two sides of the line. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama whimpered, before starting to cry- no, sob. 

“Hey, hey, calm down- How can I help you?” Tsukishima’s voice was extremely soft, if an outsider would know who the glasses-guy is, and knew his personality, that man wouldn’t have believe that these were the words of the ever-so-salty Tsukishima Kei. 

“I-I don’t kn- know...” Kageyama couldn’t stop sobbing, it was terrifying to even just hear that cold guy crying so desperately into his pillow, muffling the sniffs. “A-Act-Actually, there-there's one thing... Can... Can you sing something?” Tsukishima was surprised, but as soon as he started singing, the sobbing calmed into crying, and then, after a rough 15 minutes, only some sniffs were audible. The singing worked after all, and when Tsukishima heard soft snoring from the other side of the call, he smiled. It wasn’t one of his cocky smirks, it was a genuine smile, with small dimples. He ended the call, and fell asleep, smiling.


End file.
